immortal_fightersfandomcom-20200216-history
Sky City
Sky City is a location in Immortal Fighters. It is known as the bridge in between realms and is used to access separate realms. It is used primarily by Bandai Namco when he searches for his home realm of The Rift. It is also one of the only places on Earth that can be used to access realms. Location The city is situated above a thick layer of naturally generated cloud high in the sky and consists of a medium sized, semi-futuristic city, with four entrances. On the outskirts of Sky City are many hovering platforms that range in size and purpose. These platforms are mainly used for landing ships. History It is not known how Sky City came to be, but many historical events have been documented, such as the creation of "Project Rainbow Road", which lead to the mechanism which allowed people to travel to and from realms. Also, Sky City has been at the forefront of many outside attacks and sieges, such as the attack of the Dark Elves and the Red Dusk Crisis, this is due to the fact that the city itself is a bridge between realms, allowing hostiles to enter the realm of Earth. The early attacks on Sky City resulted in the creation of the Cloud Corps, a defence force specifically created for the protection of Sky City and it's people. Immortal Fighters Sky City first appeared in early season 2, when Asuka's half-brother, Haroh, confronted Bandai and granted him access to the Observatory in hopes of finding The Rift. After searching for the realm, it was decided that it had completely vanished without a trace. Although gone, it had not been destroyed, as there was no leftover magical energy left behind to prove its destruction. Sky City appeared regularly throughout season 2, with Bandai and Asuka occasionally visiting to aid the city and use the Observatory. Soon, Kazuya turned his eyes to Sky City and saw opportunity. He, along with his own personal army of long-dead foes laid siege to Sky City to make them vulnerable, before using the Observatory Portal to escape to an unknown dimension. Bandai and Asuka, along with the Cloud Corps and Lars Alexandersson's special forces, attempted to save the city and were eventually successful. Though Sky City was safe, Kazuya and half of his army had left the realm and journeyed to another. Access Sky City is only accessible by the inhabitants of the city, who are only people who were born in the sky. If an outsider wishes to enter the city, they must be given permission and must be taken there via a transport system only used by the inhabitants of Sky City. It is impossible to access Sky City manually with a ship or plane, as the city is cloaked and cannot be seen unless the cloak is destroyed. Trivia • Sky City is one of two floating cities in Immortal Fighters. • Although Sky City's origin is unknown, it is estimated to have been standing for 40 years, but was only inhabited up to 20 years prior to the start of Immortal Fighters. • Sky City was apparently built on extra-terrestrial magic, with the buildings being reinforced with ancient technology.